They don't care (reupload)
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Songfiction : They don't care from Hypnogaja 'Isn't it strange Fest? There's comfort for you in the lies of your dear friends,right? You find your way...'
1. Chapter 1

A songfic ~ thanks to AngelaStoneWood I'm writing it ^^'

Song: They don't care

Artist: Hypnogaja

Characters: Castor x Ayanami

Post it again ^^

Alone in the dark cell he sat.

He was captured...again.

This time he was shure to die.

A whitehaired man entered the cell and in less than ten seconds he stood in front of the brownhaired ghost.

'Hurry up.', the ghost said.

'What?'

'Hurry up and kill me.'

'Fest...I didn't plan to kill you.'

The ghost looked up.

A strange thing...how could Verloren say something like this?

And...why does his eyes look so calm and not cruel and cold?

'Isn't it strange Fest? There's comfort for you in the lies of your dear friends,right? You find your way...'

'What...are you talking about?'

'They lie to you all the time and you don't even realize it?'

'I...I don't know what you mean.'

Castor turned away.

'Fest, for example Zehel... he tells you that he's allright, but we both know that this is a lie. Or Profe, when he seems to be worried about you. It's a lie.'

'How would you know...'

'I know you, Fest. I understand all of your pain and I see how you die inside. Your a part of me. I can kill all your problems.'

'You lie to me! I don't believe what you say. My friends always tell me that they need me!', Castor stood up.

'It's true. They need you, but they don't care for you. And they tell you the lies that you want to hear, but they don't care. Say shit, play shit,fake shit and tell you that they are your friends,that's all they do.'

Castor sat down again and thought about Ayanami's words.

Ayanami continued.

'They tell you that you're important and you just believe them. You are a shame for them,but not for me.'

'You understand it now? You are not good enough for them. You can't say anything, because they make the rules. Your freedom is not there...it's here by my side. You are nothing to them...nothing.'

'Nothing' That word ran through Castor's head.

'What do you want from me?'

'Come to my side.'

'I can't.'

'They need your attacks to fight me, but not your opinion. Maybe they tell you what you want to hear, but they don't care at all.'

'Now...will you follow me?'

And with dark and empty eyes the ghost just answered.

'Hai...Ayanami-sama.'

Hope you liked ^^ especially AngelaStoneWood :)


	2. Chapter 2

And a second chapter ^^

Especially for HatsuRiri-Pyon

'And now go and kill them. Kill your enemies and bring Pandoras Box to me.'

Castor nodded and stood up.

Together with Kuroyuri and Haruse he flew to the church.

He went inside while Kuroyuri and Haruse waited outside.

Castor went into the garden.

When Labrador saw him he was so relieved that he bursted out into tears.

'Castor. Are you allright?'

He ran to his friend and hugged him.

This one attacked Labrador with his ghost strings.

The strings wrapped around the lavenderhaired bishop's neck.

'C...Cas...tor? What's wrong? Stop that.', Labrador said while trying to breath.

He let go of Castor and tried to free himself.

Now he realized that the brownhaired bishop's eyes were black.

'C...Castor... You're not yourself. Please stop...'

'I have to kill my enemies and take Pandoras Box.'

Labrador's eyes widened.

'B...ut... I'm not your enemy...'

Suddenly the strings were destroyed by a scythe.

Castor looked to the person who destroyed them.

It was Frau.

He stood there and looked at Castor in shock.

'What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!'

Castor attacked Frau with his zaiphon.

This one flew against the wall.

'I'm going to kill you later.'

Castor turned to Labrador again.

This one ran to Frau.

'Frau! Frau, you're okay?'

He kneeled down to him.

Frau lost his conciousness.

Castor attacked Labrador again.

The strings held him tight and threw him against the wall.

Castor went to Labrador.

'The next string will destroy your core,believe me.'

Suddenly Castor's eyes turned normal.

'I...I...can't do this. I'm sorry Labrador-san. I have to tell you this before...I can't control myself anymore. I really hold your dear and I'm sorry.'

'It's...okay.'

Labrador's eyes filled with tears again and he hugged Castor.

'As long as I die by your hands it's okay.'

'Lab...'

A tear fell on Castor's hand and his eyes turned completely normal.

'Lab... Lab ... You did it. I'm normal.'

Labrador looked up and looked in Castor's face.

He smiled down at him.

Labrador smiled also, but just a few seconds after that peaceful moment his smile faded.

Castor spilled blood and fell to the ground.

His body turned to feathers.

'W...what?'

It was Kuroyuri who attacked Castor with a wars.

The kid disappeared.

Labrador fell on his knees and cried.

'I'm sorry.'

The end.

Sorry... The end is a bit disappointing, right? But I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
